Nuestra navidad
by Lady Cisne
Summary: La navidad es una época de sueños e ilusión.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este relato es un regalo que le hago a una persona muy importante en mi vida. Espero que te guste y gracias por dejarme usar tus maravillosos personajes, hermanita.

* * *

Adhy arrugo en su mano el pergamino donde su madre le exhortaba a pasar las navidades con ella y con Effy. Había recibido una invitación semejante por parte de su padrino, para pasar las navidades en la mansión Malfoy, que se había convertido en el cuartel general del Señor Oscuro.

Por una parte, deseaba pasar la navidad con su hermana, no con su madre. Conociéndose y conociendo a Selena, acabarían tirándose el pavo de Nochebuena a la cabeza. Además, no le gustaba el tono de chantaje que su madre había usado en la carta.

Y también sabía que la posición de los Rosier había bajado peligrosamente en el organigrama de los mortífagos. Y estando su hermana embarazada de un hijo de muggles, sabía que necesitaría darle toda la protección que pudiera conseguir.

Además, también estaba el hecho de que todos sus amigos, sin excepción, iban a pasar allí las fiestas. Y estando con sus amigos, nada podía salir mal. Y además, estaba Theo. No tenía muy claro que pasaba con él, pero pasara lo que pasara, era muy agradable.

Se acodo sobre la barandilla de la Torre de Astronomía, pensando en él. Theo era un chico callado, estudioso y reflexivo. A veces, todo lo contrario a ella. Tenía la piel blanca, no tanto como Draco o Vega, pero sí bastante blanca. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, con flequillo hacia la izquierda, que a veces no dejaba ver sus preciosos ojos azules. Adhy sonrío al pensar en los ojos de Theo. No solo eran preciosos, sino que también era muy expresivos. El chico no se daba cuenta, pero ella sabía leer muy bien sus ojos.

Se había preguntado muchísimas veces cuando se había enamorado de él, y había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido todo tan fluido, tan natural, que no podía decir un momento exacto. Desde el primer año, siempre buscaba a Theo cuando se sentía alterada. Que ella se alterara podía traer malas consecuencias por su mitad veela. Con Effy pasaba lo mismo, pero desde el primer momento, Effy había rechazado el grupo de Sly para irse con su querido Eric.

Resoplo frustrada. A eso se reducía todo en realidad. Effy y ella estaban muy unidas, siempre lo habían estado, como mellizas que eran. Pero tenían una visión muy distinta de la vida. Y una filosofía también distinta. A veces se preguntaba si el sombrero seleccionador no había fallado mandando a Effy a Slytherin. Porque en una casa donde estar orgulloso de la pureza de sangre era un requisito casi indispensable, que tu mejor amigo fuera un hijo de muggles no estaba muy bien visto. Pero Effy era cabezota y seguía empeñada en seguir asi.

Lo había decidido. Al día siguiente escribiría las dos cartas y pasaría la navidad en la mansión Malfoy. Se resignó a recibir una lechuza indignada de su madre, y una suplicante de Effy. Pero quería, necesitaba unas navidades lo más tranquilas y felices posibles. Además, quería vigilar a su hermanita. Por alguna razón, sentía que Vega se les escapaba entre los dedos para crecer más deprisa de lo que le correspondía. Y después estaba todo el asunto de Greg. Sabía que este y Vincent estarían también por la mansión en Navidades, y aunque fueran discretos con su relación, no quería que la pequeña Malfoy sufriera más de lo necesario.

Dando media vuelta, regreso a su sala común, donde se dejo caer en el suelo, al lado de la joven rubia que leía allí.

- Paso la navidad contigo, hermanita- la chica levanto los ojos del libro y la miro con alegría.

- Oh, Adhy, será genial. Avisare a mis tíos para que Daph, Tory, Pansy y tú tengáis un cuarto cerca del mío.

Al fondo de la sala, un chico bajo el libro y observo a las dos muchachas que reían junto al fuego. Theo esbozo una cálida sonrisa al escuchar las carcajadas de Vega. Podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que la chica había reído desde el verano. Y sabia porque. Llevaba sobre los hombros una responsabilidad demasiado grande para una niña de tan solo 14 años, casi 15. Todos tenían a Vega por una especie de hermana pequeña y todos querían protegerla.

Además, tenía otro motivo para sonreír y sentirse feliz. Adhara. Desde que el año pasado empezaron una relación, por primera vez en su vida se sentía completo. Feliz. Y era solo gracias a ella. Saber que Adhy iba a estar en la mansión en navidades cuando tuviera que pasar por el trago de convertirse en mortífago, le quito un peso de encima. Eso le llevo a otro pensamiento, menos agradable. ¿Y si Adhara decidía convertirse también? No podía permitirlo, su hermosa estrella no, porque entonces sí que moriría. Él tenía que hacerlo. Su padre hubiera deseado que lo hubiera hecho el verano anterior. De hecho, llego a gritarle muchas veces que era un cobarde, que la pequeña de los Malfoy lo había hecho y él, un Nott dos años mayor que ella, no había tenido huevos a hacerlo.

Sabía que esa navidad iban a ser ellos los que dieran el paso. Blaise, Vincent, Greg y él mismo. Se iban a unir a las filas del señor Oscuro, como ya habían hecho antes sus padres. Draco. Vega. Pero también sabia, que Daphne y Astoria no iban a hacerlo. Sus padres pertenecían los dos al ejercito oscuro, y estaban bien considerados, asi que las chicas no tenían que entrar. Aun no.

Pero Adhy era otra historia. No tenía más valedor que su padrino, aunque Antonin Dolohov era uno de los mortífagos más altos de la escala.

Además, su padre, Evan Rosier, había muerto en Azkaban, donde había sido enviado por los actos cometidos en nombre de Lord Voldemort. Pero por otra parte pesaba que su madre, Selena, no se había unido nunca a las filas del ejército. Y el tema de Elizabeth. Ese tema era el que más les perjudicaba. Incluso Dolohov se quedaba sin argumentos ante esta ofensa a la limpieza de sangre.

Hablaría con Vega para que convenciera a Adhy de que no hiciera nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir. Pero nadie mejor que él sabía que si se le metía en la cabeza, nada ni nadie podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Al día siguiente, a la hora de cenar, Adhy recibió dos lechuzas. Una le traía la contestación de su padrino, el cual estaba muy contento de que hubiera decidido ir a pasar la navidad con él. Se adivinaba el alivio que embargaba al mortífago por su decisión, lo que le hizo reafirmarse en su opinión de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

La otra lechuza traía las cartas de Effy y Selena. Se planteo muy seriamente el leerlas o no, porque sabía perfectamente lo que le diría cada una. Y no se equivoco en nada. La carta de Selena estaba llena de reproches a su "mala hija" que no se daba cuenta de que se estaba equivocando, pero claro "era Slytherin y no Ravenclaw, asi que, ¿qué podía esperar ella?". Adhy arrojo la carta al fuego de la sala común, visiblemente cabreada.

Dudo antes de coger la carta de su hermana. Pero sintió una mano en su hombro y después como Theo la abrazaba contra su pecho.

- No hagas caso a tu madre.

Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo, tranquilizándola. Tenía la carta de Effy aun en la mano sin abrir.

- ¿Tu hermana?

Ella asintió y miro el pergamino tristemente.

- No sé si abrirla.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque se lo que va a decir. Todo va a ser Eric, el bebe, que quiere pasar las navidades conmigo y que soy mala con mama.

Theo cogió el pergamino y lo abrió. Ni siquiera sonrío al ver que su novia había acertado en todo. Absolutamente en todo. Meneo la cabeza al pensar en lo bien que conocía Adhy a su familia y las pocas sorpresas que se llevaban con ellas.

La abrazó aun más fuerte, mientras ella cerraba los ojos mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

Los días pasaron y llego el día que por fin cogieron el Expreso para ir a casa en navidades. Estaban todos juntos, excepto Draco, que estaba en la mansión. Los recogieron en la estación a todos, y fueron entre risas hacia la mansión.

En la cena de esa noche, les dijeron que la ceremonia de admisión de los nuevos mortífagos seria la mañana siguiente, la mañana de Nochebuena. Los rostros de todos se ensombrecieron, pero nadie dijo nada.

Esa noche no pudieron pegar ojo. Estuvieron todos juntos en una sala, excepto Vincent y Greg, que se fueron un poco después de medianoche. Daphne no podía dejar de abrazar a Blaise, se había quitado la máscara y solo le preocupaba la seguridad del chico. Y Adhy…Adhy todavía estaba dudosa de hacerlo o no. Y Draco y Vega simplemente estaban allí para confortarlos. Theo estaba dividido entre el miedo que le daba convertirse él y el miedo que le daba que lo hiciera Adhy.

Después del desayuno, Dolohov hizo un aparte con su ahijada, para decirle que no se le exigía convertirse ese día. El hecho de que estuviera allí, compartiendo las navidades con ellos, ya era signo de adhesión a ellos. Además, tanto el profesor Snape como Vega habían argumentado que Adhy era una bruja magnifica y una excepcional pocionista, y que debería acabar los estudios, pero llevar la marca, podría perjudicarla.

Finalmente, solo los cuatro chicos fueron iniciados esa mañana. Theo se quito un gran peso de encima al ver que Adhara no estaba entre los que iban a ser iniciados.

Las chicas no pudieron estar en la ceremonia, ya que solo los mortífagos podían estar en la ceremonia, pero Vega y Draco si que estuvieron. Todos encontraron tranquilizador saber que bajo las mascaras, sus dos amigos estaban. Aunque a Greg no le hacía mucha gracia.

Esa noche, en la cena de Nochebuena, los chicos fueron admitidos como verdaderos mortífagos. Fue una velada agridulce. Después de la cena, fueron de nuevo a la sala donde habían estado la noche anterior. Y quedaron dormidos allí, en el suelo y en los sillones, consolándose los unos a los otros. Incluidos Vin y Greg, que durmieron muy juntos para gran disgusto de Vega.

En la mañana de navidad, volvieron a ser chiquillos. Abrieron los regalos con alegría, como hacía tiempo, comentando los regalos de los demás. Después fueron a desayunar, donde ya volvieron a ser los adultos prematuros que les habían obligado a ser.

Theo le pidió a Adhy que salieran a dar un paseo después de desayunar. Allí se entregaron sus regalos. La chica le regalo un precioso volumen de poesía, una primera edición que le había costado muchísimo encontrar. Él, a su vez, le regalo un juego de pendientes y colgante de esmeralda y oro blanco, a juego con su anillo de mayoría de edad.

Pasaron la mañana tranquilos, solos los dos, simplemente a gusto con la compañía del otro. No fueron los únicos que desaparecieron. En realidad, para disgusto de la pequeña Malfoy, los únicos que quedaron en la mansión fueron ella y su primo.

Se demostraron sus sentimientos con palabras, caricias y silencios. Confirmaron que estaban locos el uno por el otro, y supieron que jamás se separarían.

Fueron unas navidades agridulces, pero tuvieron el mejor regalo de todos. El amor de su vida.


End file.
